


【左泉】遲來的櫻桃魔法

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [52]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 迎接新年的左京意外獲得魔法……
Relationships: 古市左京/立花泉
Series: A3！短篇 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465255
Kudos: 1





	【左泉】遲來的櫻桃魔法

**Author's Note:**

> 🌸OOC可能有，慎入  
> 🌸靈感源於日劇《如果30歲還是處男，似乎就能成為魔法師》  
> 🌸文中部分標點符號不符標準用法，是為便於閱讀說出的話語（文中以「」表示）與心聲（文中以『』表示）之差異，請勿挑刺

作為一個年紀已然超過現正當紅的漫畫改編電視劇主題的男性而言，除了欣賞觀摩演員演技的認真心情之外，左京有些意外自己竟也同時感到些微的嫉妒。這與身旁一群走過的路比他吃過的鹽少卻又愛找碴的小年輕的起鬨與嘲笑無關，也和關注重點聚焦在原著以及電視劇差異的研究夥伴的討論和思索無從連結，當然也和戲癡與設計魔人組合針對每一幀畫面抽絲剝繭的細膩與苛求搭不上線，反倒全部是他個人無謂的感慨與競爭意識。  
看著戲劇中30歲的男主角因為維持某種狀態獲得特異能力、並因此意外得到不曾想過的情感緣分，熬夜看完最後一集播出、躺在床上準備就寢的左京不禁萌生了「怎麼在我三十歲的時候沒有這樣的機會呢」的念頭。

劇集結束當日一早，左京睜開眼、正準備戴上眼鏡時，突然發現鏡片上有異常的髒污。他拿起放在一旁的拭鏡布摩娑了幾下，卻發現無法輕易抹除，這才將眼鏡湊近了眼前、發現上頭書寫著奇妙的文字：「既然你誠心誠意的祈求了，我就大發慈悲的給你一個機會！在今年結束以前，善用能力追求心愛的人吧！」就在他還沒反應過來、眨眨眼想確認自己是否眼花沒看清楚時，上頭的字跡就消失了。考慮到尚有許多銀泉會的工作待完成，左京無暇多想、簡單打理完自己的儀容後便下樓準備用餐。和仍在料理中的臣打了個招呼，左京捲起袖子協助將一旁的碗盤整理收拾了一番，可就在他將餐盤遞給對方的一瞬間，猶如戲劇配音般的聲音傳送至他心裡。

『左京先生是不是昨晚又熬夜處理事情了呢？晚餐另外煮一碗蜆湯給他好了。』

微微瞠大的眼眸不足以讓身旁的同組夥伴察覺到驚愕，他強壓下內心的起伏、緩緩在五分鐘前已落座等待上菜的小酌酒友旁坐下，故作鎮定的吃了幾口後、再請對方遞給自己置放在桌面另一側的紙巾；而接過傳來的物品的那一瞬間，一句『改天找瓶好酒來慰勞左京先生吧』也順著兩人相接觸的指尖滑過他的內心。答了聲「多謝」之後他默默地收回手，因為異常情形而有些無從安放的指尖推了推鼻樑上的眼鏡架，在心中深深吸了一口氣又緩緩地吐出。

如果超過三十歲還是……不，我去年就已經三十歲了，到底在想些什麼啊？

坐在汽車的駕駛座上，左京少見的沒有立即驅車前往目的地，而是靜靜地等待自己的下屬。當對方蹦蹦跳跳的上車、硬塞了一瓶水到他手中的同時，兩道毫無差異的聲音分別清晰地響起。

「大哥！今天真是對我太好了！其實我可以直接到目的地等您！」

『啊！大哥一定是累了，等等找個機會說車子交給我開吧！』

一整日下來，他終於相信自己獲得了如電視劇中男主角的特殊能力。扣除掉這實驗性質的一天，他還有將近一個星期的時間，可以發揮這「時效性優惠」的作用，無論是在與難纏的客戶或對頭交涉、或是藉機深入劇團裡年輕人的內心來拉近距離，又或是讓自己一直深埋藏的情感有小小萌芽的進展，都不是問題。最大的麻煩在於這份能力來得莫名其妙，若是在進入劇團前，左京恐怕會選擇上醫院去檢查一下自己是不是疲勞過度、產生幻覺，可在親身經歷了滿開各式各樣的不思議後，左京想到的便僅剩下：這份魔法究竟能讓我有怎樣的改變呢？

✾  
滿開的人察覺到這幾日的左京特別溫柔。

溫柔，卻也有點紳士的疏離。具體的表現是平日裡他會揪起不聽話的壞孩子們的領子將爭吵的人拉開、或是皺著眉但是仍然在吵吵鬧鬧看著電視的夥伴們身邊擠著坐下辦公，可在這洋溢著年末歡欣的氣氛，特別是有許多成員會返家與家人團聚而顯得宿舍空間充足的時刻，他卻與人保持著一定的距離，即便是制止打鬧也僅是口頭勸告，反倒異常地淡漠；然而除了身體接觸外，他的一切皆相當正常，讓大家都不禁懷疑起與兵頭兄弟一起返家的椋離開宿舍前懷疑的「難道是漫畫裡的『皮膚飢渴症』所以暫時不想跟大家接觸嗎？啊啊啊我這根根本沒人想要碰觸的乾癟豆芽菜是在大言不慚的猜測什麼啊」話語有其可信度。

無視於眾人窺探的眼神，左京整理著這幾日的改變。日常熟悉的肢體互動原來有那樣強烈的效果，肢體的無聲話語更能傳遞真實的心情，也因此更容易因為撫觸的有無而讓人感到不安或悸動；當人們在意話語的深層意涵時，卻無意間疏漏了身體溫度帶來的重要性。雖然不知道可否與哈洛的經典恆河猴心理學實驗對照連結，但他深刻體悟到肌膚相親是如何牽引人的心緒－－畢竟不只是滿開的成員感到不安，左京自己也是略感惶亂。

想稱讚她、想安慰她時，都無法拍拍她的腦袋，想碰觸她、想了解她時，也無法摸摸她的髮絲。他可以理解男主角在倒數集數時表現的焦躁與矛盾，想傾聽卻又不願用作弊般的方式－－因為魔法總有一天會消失，可是身邊人的一切喜怒哀樂，他都不願意再也無法知曉，因此一定要依靠自己的能力貼近對方的心。這才是愛戀真正該感受到的七上八下的甜蜜煩惱，不是嗎？

不過，這最後的一天，他想要小小的獎勵自己，作為這幾天除了實驗確認外，不曾偷聽任何人心聲的自我獎賞。

「監督，雖然有點晚了，能和我去一個地方嗎？」

「當然可以啊！」

避開試圖跟蹤、卻被其他留守成員拼命拽住讓他不要打擾別人散心的真澄，兩人坐進了左京的車裡，驅車前往附近的河堤邊。到了目的地，左京攔住了要下車的監督、讓對方坐在車上，自己則是帶著點火器走到早就布置安排好的煙火道具旁，燃放了只有他和另一人能見的跨年花火。

待他回到車上，距離隔年的一月一日還有一分鐘。感受到女孩拉過了他因為在外頭待了十分鐘、即便有手套也略顯涼意的手，左京微微笑著問出他想了許多天的話語。

「喜歡嗎？」

「喜歡啊！煙火很漂亮呢！但左京先生下次還是別這麼做了，天氣這麼冷，感冒就不好了……」

魔法消失的前一秒，聽著對方心口如一毫不作偽的話語，他心滿意足。

**Author's Note:**

> ✽《如果30歲還是處男，似乎就能成為魔法師》：2020日劇，又名《30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい》,《チェリまほ》。  
> ✽哈洛：Harry Harlow，1905-1981，最著名的心理學家之一。
> 
> ======  
> 左京到底能不能使用櫻桃魔法這點讓我困擾了很久……以至於我從聖誕節前就有想法卻一直沒寫XD滿開裡都是溫柔的人，因此我想左京肯定也不會濫用魔法，只是最後還是想聽聽自己想聽見的話（雖然他也明白監督的回答並不是回應他心底真正的問題）。  
> 無論如何，波折的2020要結束了，祝各位新年快樂！


End file.
